Even after death did us part
by sonderedatfive
Summary: Liv realizes something after eating the horny librarian brain and Major's loss of his dog kicks him down. Will their mess ever be fixed? My take on Season 2 Episode 11.


'You did not do time in a Colombian prison!' Liv giggles, taking another sip from her glass of whine. She'd been oddly amused, drinking and flirting with Drake. Maybe a little too much. 'Alright, we're cutting you off.' He reached forward and before Liv could protest, he had already taken her glass away.

'Costa Rica,' he stated 'and it was more of a drunk tank than a prison.' I didn't matter to Liv. The young man sitting in front of her was still the opposite of her type. It didn't matter whether he was a bad boy or an ultra bad boy. Drunk tank or prison, pre-zombie Olivia Moore only ever dated guys who either joined chess club or had knitting as a hobby. That was until she met Major, of course. He had been quite a step up for her, he went out, made a mess everywhere he went and didn't know how to do his own laundry. She remembered being scared back then but right now all she wanted was that danger and passion she remembered from that time.

'Well, it still sounds made up.' Liv knew it wasn't though. The boy in front her seemed capable of all the dangerous things she'd fantasized about him doing. 'But it's all true,' Drake continued to explain how he and his cousin Timmy had gotten arrested. She could imagine Drake on his knees, his arms behind his back, handcuffed. Sadly the story was not as promising. 'So you got busted trying to walk a check? That's not really bad ass.' Drake leaned in, closer to her. 'Patience alright,' He told her. Little did he know, her patience was burning up. Every second that man sat on her kitchen chair, was a second closer to her losing it. He was the sexiest thing she'd seen in her house for a while and thanks to the brain she ate this morning, she felt like she'd been dying to get some for five years. Her hormones where everywhere.

'You'd expected a no when you asked if I'd ever been arrested, didn't you?' And she had. When she asked, she'd been in control of the brain and she didn't think he'd been arrested. But now she knew he had, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She couldn't stop thinking about him. In her bed. Naked and tied to her bed. 'I didn't ask if you'd ever been arrested, I asked if you'd ever been handcuffed.' This was definitely horny librarian speaking, this dirty talk crossed that line. Liv stood up from her chair and walked towards him. Drake eyed her as she lifted leg and sat down on top of him. She moved in and he didn't hesitate. Soon lips and hands were everywhere. He lifted her up to the table, kissing her forcefully as she ripped his shirt open.

'No wait,' Liv gulped out of breath 'I'm taking advantage of you.'. It took everything in her power to tear her lips away from his. This was not her. 'I don't think that's true.' Drake went straight back to making out. Fuck, his deep voice made a river flow. However, guilt was taking over her, she had to come clean.

'Wait,' Liv started 'I roofied you with horny librarian brain.' 'Well, that's a first.' Though he clearly didn't mind as his lips locked with hers again. 'No really, she hadn't gotten laid in years, this isn't me.' Liv could barely hold grip of her own personality. Drake was standing in front of her with his shirt open. His hard abs were shining in the kitchen light and her hands were free to roam. 'This isn't too far from me.' Drake told her honestly. 'Really, I would've been willing, pre-brain, pre-zombie, pretty much anytime after my twelve birthday.' The brain had just given him the courage to act on his desires. And he desired her so badly right now. He leaned in to kiss her again.

'Okay, here's the plan,' Liv stopped him before he'd even started again 'if we're still interested when this brain wears off a bit, we can pick up where we left off. But right now, we can't do this.' Liv didn't know where she got the strength from but she was glad she said it. Imagine what Peyton would've thought when she heard Liv jumped in bed with someone she'd only been on one date with yet.

'Story of my life,' Drake said, somewhat disappointed. 'Zombie date sends me away until horny brain wears off.' Drake moved in to kiss the pale girl in front of him but decided it was better to not let himself get tempted again. His lips touched her forehead in a caring way instead, then he left.

* * *

Liv kept herself from texting Drake that evening. She knew he was free but she was still feeling a little librarian brain and guessed he did too. If she texted him, he would come over with the expectations to continue where they left off. But all Liv herself wanted was a friend. It was nice having someone in her life who understood her zombie freakouts but she realized that that was all she had in common with Drake. It reminded her of Lowell, it was weird how she barely thought of him anymore. When she met him she was so new in all this, she was excited and scared and he was there for her. They had connected. Now she looked back she saw him only as a part of her transitioning. The part where she realized that even being a zombie didn't mean you couldn't get hurt. If anything, your chances of getting hurt increased. Liv grieved over the fact she never got to explore her relationship with Lowell any further. She longed for that more than anything right now.

Being a zombie and all hadn't really had a good impact on Liv's social life, she was lonely. Not that she had much of a social life before but she had been satisfied. Becoming a zombie had messed everything up. Her friendship with Peyton, her job and most of all Major. Major used to be the person she'd go to with everything. Major Lilywhite and Olivia Moore had, cheesy as it sounded, completed each other. Without him, Liv lost the better part of her.

Liv looked at the memories that hung on her wall. She knew she couldn't change the past but she sure as hell could fight for a better this time she would.

* * *

The door fell closed behind him. Adrenaline still rushing through his veins. What a day. He didn't even bother turning on the lights, he just sat down right there. Against the front door. Major was done. Done with hiding, lying. Done with his job, being the chaos killer. He was so tired of all the lies he had to keep up all the time. With every zombie he approached, he got more depressed. These zombies were not criminals. They were everything but, then again, he'd already known that, hadn't he? The one reason he'd even ended up in this place.

Liv.

She broke up the engagement a few months ago. She basically told him she didn't want anything to do with him. Major backed off. He tried to move on, he had some flings. However, whatever she'd done didn't matter anymore the moment she had walked into that butcher's shop. He was sure he was dying. Liv walked in. And in the heat of the moment, he saw it all, everything. It was written all over her face. How had she been able to hide it from him for all these months? All that love. She was being torn apart by it. It made no sense. Until of course Blaine told him. She was one of them. One of these disgusting brain eaters. And he knew that moment he was still in love with her. He still wanted to marry her and they would take unofficial vows because not even death could part them. He couldn't fight for their relationship if she wasn't willing to. However, this was just like an illness, they would get over it. Learn to live with it. Because they had each other. Thinking she was not interested in him had torn him apart, broken his heart. This however was something they could handle.

Because she still loved him. And he loved her. So he'd lied, he'd fought, hell he'd even killed for her. Even though he was not really sure that was valid because these people were practically already dead. Anyway, he was doing everything he could to keep her safe. And today his whole plan almost fell.

The police were tracking Minor. Major had almost gotten caught. He'd run back to the pet groomer as if his life dependent on it. But really he cared more about Liv's. Major had grown attached to his little buddy and though he would never admit it, he kind of liked the name Ravi gave to the dog. Now Minor was gone. So was his hope of Liv being okay. He couldn't keep this up much longer.

Minor had been Major's little bubble of light in this darkness he was in, just as Liv had always been before. And now when everything was falling apart, he knew his actions would only cause his life to get darker. He needed his bubble of light or the darkness would swallow him. Major needed her.

He hadn't moved an inch. His butt was getting sore. Major stood up and turned on the light. He walked into the kitchen, filled himself a cup of water, drank it, slammed it down. He could do this, she would understand. She would listen and he would tell her everything. It would be okay.

And so he stood there, in his kitchen, with his coat still on and a cup in his hand. Frozen.

* * *

Olivia Moore stood in front of the little house Major and she had picked out to start their future in. She remembered when they first entered it. It was perfect for them. Small and cozy but still enough space for all their adventures. Oh their adventures. Liv bit her lip, being carried away in her own thoughts. She snapped out of the horny librarian brain when she suddenly saw the light being turned on inside the house.

Major was still up. Liv hurried up the veranda. She was nervous. Giving herself some more time, she absently minded let her hand wonder across the wood of the porch. There she found it. The little marking in the woods. Their names. They'd carved it when they had just made the deal with the realtor. Major was the one who had come up with the crazy idea and after a few bottles of whine, Liv was just as excited as him. She smiled. Never had she thought it would come to this.

But it did.

And even though Ravi was working on a cure, chances were that it would be this way forever. She couldn't ask that from Major. She turned away from the door. When Liv had turned Major into a zombie to safe his life, that had been one of her most selfish acts ever. And Major had loathed her for it. If she did this, ask him back, that would even top that selfish act. He would hate her for it. She couldn't do that.

And just as she'd picked herself up to leave, she heard his soft voice.

* * *

'Liv?' Major had been standing in the door frame for a while now, his keys in his hand. 'What are you doing out here?' she didn't answer, realizing he'd been watching her for quite some time. She had to leave. It felt like she couldn't move her legs, though. Major stepped towards her. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. 'Liv, are you alright?' He couldn't help himself to raise his hand and caress her cheek. She was so cold. 'Yes,' Liv stambled. 'uh. I was just leaving, sorry.' She turned around, out of his embrace. 'No wait,' Major objected 'Liv! I was coming to see you.' He grabbed her wrist, he needed her to stay. He needed her to stay forever. 'Come in, please?' He practically begged her. 'I need to talk to you.'

Ten minutes later Liv was sitting down on his couch with a cup of tea in her hands. 'Major, just spit it out. It's fine really, how bad can it be?' She had no idea. Major was supposed to prepare this speech in his car on his way to her house. He sat down next to her. 'Okay, let's put that down.' Liv put the hot cup down. She thought she'd been nervous out on his porch but he was even more nervous. 'Something bad happened today Liv.' Major took a breath. 'I can't tell you what it was but it was bad. It's been going on for a few months now and it's only going to get worse.' Liv was listening. 'I'm begging you Liv, don't ask. Just trust me.' Liv nodded, 'For now.' 'For now.' Major nodded in agreement. 'The thing is, Liv. I need you.' If Liv could've turned any paler she would've. She knew where this was going, exactly where she wouldn't go. But maybe if he was the one going there, maybe he didn't mind. 'Liv, without you, I won't be able to cope. I won't get through.' Major reached for her hand. 'I understand things are difficult right now but I need us to try and figure this out. Because honestly, Liv,' Major looked into her eyes and Liv stared back. This was happening. He was going there. 'I still love you so much.'

'And this void between us, it is tearing me apart.'

* * *

Liv couldn't think anymore. _I still love you so much._ He even emphasized the so. No. This couldn't be, they couldn't be. But the desperate need in his eyes mirrored her need for him. The need for them to be together. Major was caressing the hand he was holding, it felt so good. She missed this so much and apparently he did too. She needed this, she needed him. Was it still a selfish act if he wanted it too? No not wanted, needed. Possibly even more than she did.

'Liv, are you o-' Suddenly Liv reached for his face. 'I love you too, Major.' Liv kissed him briefly. 'I always have, always will.' There she said it. Major's looked at her amazed. He knew she still loved him but hearing her say it out loud. Man, that was a whole new thing. I'd been so long since he heard these words. He had missed her so much. 'Liv.' He breathed her name. He pressed his lips against hers, softly, almost scared of her reaction. There was no reason to be scared, though. Both had longed for the familiar way their bodies reacted. I had always been, and it still was, pure bliss. Liv's lips parted as Major deepened the kiss and stood up from the couch, pulling her up with him. His arms wrapped around her waist, moving their bodies closer together. He bit her bottom lip and she moaned loudly. Major pulled away and gave her a questioning look. Normally she wasn't this loud. Liv let out a guilty giggle. 'Oh god. That's the horny librarian brain. She's bursting with desire.' Major smiled. 'I guess these brains are good for something after all.'

As he pressed their lips together again, he pushed her slowly in the way of the stairs. It felt like yesterday he last kissed her. The taste of her on his lips so familiar to him, all he could was get lost in it. Their tongues fought together as they made their way to the stairs. They broke apart only to let the fabric of Liv's top pass, bodies colliding as soon as the shirt touched the floor. Major needed more, he wanted all of her. Emotionally and physically. He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. Liv notices he'd been working out. Major had always been fit but the way his muscled flexed when his arms lifted her, was something she hadn't seen before. Hot.

By the time they entered Major's bedroom, they were both undressed. Finally being able to release the tension that had been building between them, they made out with a fiery passion. Major laid her down on his bed. It wasn't long before he followed her, moving on top of her. He could barely keep his hands of her long enough to turn on the nightlight but he wanted to see her face when he made love to her. He caressed her face, his hand made his way to her neck, her shoulder, her breasts. He cupped her right breast as his lips kissed her cheek, her temple and finally her neck. Liv moaned softly in response and arched her back, pushing her body into his bare chest. 'Major,' his name left her lips as their eyes met. 'I want you.' The words sent a pulse of blood through his already erect member. He groaned. Liv's fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck. Their eyes were full of love as Major nodded. He aligned himself and then slowly pushed inside of her, their eyes never breaking contact.

Liv's eyes widened. Had he always been so good at this? Had his dick inside of her always felt this good? She didn't remember but her body shocked in ecstasy. Major moaned. Damn, she felt so tight. His mouth found her's again as his began to set a steady pace they both enjoyed. It didn't take long before he felt his orgasm building. He pushed the hair that was sticking to her face away. She looked so beautiful underneath him. Liv held onto Major's shoulders as he moved in and out of her. He fastened a little each stroke and each stroke she felt him filling her up. He felt so good inside of her. She crossed her legs behind his back, throwing him of guard at the sensation of the new position. It allowed for him to enter her even deeper. He groaned her name.

Suddenly he pulled out of her. He turned flipped her over, thanking himself for keeping the king sized bed they ordered when they first laid their eyes on this house. Before she realized what he was doing, he slammed himself back into her. She cried out his name and arched her back. His hands found their way to her hips as he began to fuck her. He was getting so close, it felt so good and it had been _so_ long. Most of all, he loved her _so_ much. He reached around, pinching her nipple before sliding his hand down to where he knew he could find her sweet spot. His fingers remembered her body so well. The things he was doing to her, could only be done when two partners had completely explored each others bodies. He knew exactly what he was doing and he did it so well. He circled her wet clit as he pushed inside of her. Liv started to throw her hips back, joining him in his thrusts. Bodies slamming together each time. The tension inside of her was building. 'Liv,' Major grunted. 'I'm close.' He was giving her everything he had, all his power was focused on fucking her. He played with her clit, getting her to the edge. 'I love this so much,' Liv panted. 'I love you more.' Major groaned. Liv lowered her self, arching her back even more. With this new angle, Major couldn't hold it any longer. He pumped in and out of her out of control while he moaned, filling her up with his cum.

It wasn't long before Liv's body began to shake. Major fingered her like he always had, just enough pressure at the right speed. He knew how to drive her crazy, lifting her right up to the edge without taking her over until he wanted her to come. She was so close. Moaning and grunting, begging for him to give her the orgasm he had built up within her. Liv was out of breath and it was as he scraped his fingernails across her back when he circled her clit faster and harder. All Liv could do was pant and then moan. She had no control over her body and her orgasm crashed into her like the ocean crashing into shore. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Major smiling at her. He'd laid her down, his arms wrapped around her. Just as her, he was still catching his breath.

'So I guess, we're back together, huh?' Liv joked. 'Hell yes.' Major laughed and leaned in to kiss her lovingly. 'I guess we'll just have to change our wedding vows to _even after death did us part._ '

* * *

And that was how their vows were five months later, standing at an altar in Golden Gardens Parc. When Major slipped the ring around his new wife's slim finger, he couldn't help but let a small tear out, thinking back to that night in his house. The weeks after those nights they had spend talking. Talking about everything. Eventually Major told Liv about the chaos killer and somewhere along the way Liv started to talk about Lowell. Their relationship grew stronger than it had ever been before because they were honest with each other. Honesty didn't solve all their problems but knowing they were not facing their issues alone anymore made a big difference. _This mess was yours, now your mess is mine._ And that was how he felt about them, they were messy but it was their mess and he didn't think any other mess could be better than this one with her.

She moved in when they were dating for a week. They kicked Ravi out of the house, though he was now living with Peyton, which they were sure he didn't mind at all.

It didn't take Major long to realize he still wanted to marry her. After a month of being together again, he proposed. He took their engagement ring out of the safe, made her dinner in their kitchen and after their karaoke battle during the dishes, which she won of course, he dropped to his knees. 'Marry me, Liv.' He proposed. 'This time for real.' She declined, afraid of the promise of forever she could never fully give him. It left him befuddled.

Two weeks later she came home from work with a cardboard box. She put it on the kitchen table and called for him to open it. Liv was excited, something that surprised Major, past week had been a grumpy brain. He lifted the blanket that was dropped over the box and peeked inside. His face changed from biding to amazed when he laid his eyes on the little creature with a black spot around his left eye. 'A dog, Liv?' Major looked up to his girlfriend in disbelieve but with a smile on his face, only to find her with tears in her eyes.

'Yes, Major. And yes.' Liv took a breath. 'Yes, I'll marry you.' Major's jaw dropped at her sudden confession. 'If that offer is still up.' Instead of answering, Major pressed his lips on hers, smiling into the passionate kiss that followed. 'Just let me get the ring.' He told her before giving her a long peck and hopping up the stairs.

Little did he know Ravi was doing an autopsy on two bodies full of Utopium right now.

* * *

 **So this was it. My first fanfiction since 2014. Lately I've been really getting into the iZombie series and I noticed there were only few Liv-Major fics on here. I thought I should give it a try. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I should be expecting more iZombie fanfiction from me, Liv-Major and also Liv-Drake. Damn I loved Liv and Drake together. *spoiler alert* Damn why did they have to kill him off. *cries in a corner* however, major being a zombie really gives me hope for some zombie sex between them. Hahaha i'm just like that horny librarian. I should quit it. *spoiler passed***

 **Anyway, if you could review, that'd be awesome. PM all you want, I love chatting and fangirling. Thanks for reading!**

 **PS: I'll probably go over this to get all the typos out and all next week but right now i'm tired and still not a native speaker so i'm sorryyyyyyy. But i just really wanted to get something out here again. :DDDDD And I did if you're reading this.**


End file.
